Level 256/Dreamworld
| other = | candies = | spaces = 72 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 255/Dreamworld | next = 257/Dreamworld | prevtype = Ingredient | nexttype = Order }} | score = 30,000 | moves = 25 }} Difficulty *As there are lesser jelly fish provided than its counterpart in Reality, more special candy combinations are required. *Candies do not spawn on the left side of the board, as with many levels with a very similar layout to this one. *The colour bomb provided makes a colour bomb + striped candy combination much easier, but the moon scale may prevent it from being safe to use. *The jellies are worth 72,000 points , which is more than the two star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Makes a colour bomb + striped candy combination, or combine jelly fish with special candies. *If there is difficulty for mixing special candies with jelly fish, consider breaking some of the top jellies first if possible, because there won't be any candies spawning from the left. *Watch out the moon scale. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies and is essential as special candies must be used to clear the jellies. *The jellies are worth 72,000 points. Hence, a two star score is guaranteed and an additional 3,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *With the same number of moves and with the same two and three star target scores as its Reality counterpart, they are not much difficult to reach. *Since no candies spawn on the side where the jellies are, it means that the probability of huge point cascades decreases once more matches are made. It also mean that there will be isolated jellies once there are no more matches on the side where the jellies are. Since the amount of jelly fish is insufficient, striped candy combinations are a must to clear the remaining jellies. All these will often give the player more than 3,000 points. *Given that the prospects of huge point cascades are limited, the player can either complete this level in as few moves as possible or in the case of Facebook, create more special candies. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale and lasts for five moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, it is useless in clearing the jellies and creating huge point cascades because twelve moves have to be spent to fill up the moon scale. With the fourth point in mind, there will be hardly any remaining candies on the side where the jellies are during the start of the moon struck. *Even after the moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. Notes Miscellaneous Info #36 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 72,000 points Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-08-19-19-03-21.png|Mobile version Level 256 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Marshmallow Madness levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 25 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with colour bombs Category:Levels with jelly fish Category:Levels with striped candies Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with one moon struck Category:Levels that need special candies Category:Somewhat hard levels Category:Levels which are impossible not to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars